


they offered comfort, but comfort isn’t you

by fastforwardty



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, M/M, and it’s soft, and the title is a rusty clanton song, but no spoilers for actual ii, hey guys i wrote this lil dude on a Train, they’re just on the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastforwardty/pseuds/fastforwardty
Summary: it’s one of those days, and dan always knows what he needs.





	they offered comfort, but comfort isn’t you

Today wasn’t going to be a good day.

But it had to be.

The air felt heavy on Dan’s chest as he began to stir in his bunk. But he kept his eyes closed, trying to stay in the in-between. The place right in the middle of where the dreams ended and the reality began.

He didn’t want to wake up today. Not with that sinking feeling he knew all too well looming over his chest and more than ready to swallow him whole.

They have a show today.

All he wanted to do was sleep.

Dan heard the blankets in the bunk above him ruffle and rolled over to face the wall.

He thought he’d gotten past this.

He could feel the new air of Phil climbing down from his bed and standing next to Dan’s, probably wondering why he wasn’t already awake and making coffee for the two of them like he always did.

Phil crouched down and leaned in closer to Dan, who pushed his face further under the thin blanket. He wanted to hide as much of himself as possible.

He knew. He always knew. The heaviness oozed from him like he was radioactive. Even if it didn’t, they’d been around each other long enough for Phil to know when Dan was hazy.

He always knew, but he still asked, as quietly as he could.

“You okay, Dan?”

Even now, he wanted to hide from the feeling, run from it. Deny it like everything was fine, the same way he used to when he was a teenager.  _ Push it down and deal with it later _ , but later wasn’t just a few days away, not even a few weeks or months. Dan pushed it down for years until it bubbled back up in both his and Phil’s faces.

He hated doing that to Phil.

And yet he was doing it now.

So he shook his head no.

“What time is it?” Dan asked, voice muffled from the blanket still had over his face.

“Like two in the morning,” he whispered. “I had a weird dream and figured you’d still be awake.”

Dan rolled over to face Phil, only his eyes peeking out from under the blanket; he didn’t say a word.

“Did you just wake up?”

Dan nodded.

“Do you want me?” he asked sweetly, like a mother would ask their toddler after a fall on the playground.

Dan felt pathetic.

And he knew he needed to get out of the habit of feeling that way when he needed help.

Dan nodded, the blanket moving up and down his face. Phil stepped back, allowing Dan to move himself — and the blanket pulled tightly around him — out of the way to let Phil settle against the wall of the bunk, opening his arms for Dan to lay back down. Dan shuffled back into the space, easily melting into the warmth.

They laid there quietly for a few moments, Phil allowing Dan to readjust himself before finally settling down with his head crooked in the corner of the pillow and Phil’s shoulder.

“Do you wanna hear about the dream I had?” Phil said against the back of Dan’s ear.

Dan nodded, feeling Phil’s head shift with the movement.

“Right, so we were in the Animal Kingdom at Disney World, and there was this-”

Dan zoned out, feeling Phil’s hand move over his waist before settling at his chest. Dan moved his own to meet Phil’s there, lacing his finger’s into Phil’s flat palm. Rather than pay any mind to another one of Phil’s stories — even though he loved to — Dan focused on the feeling of the skin of Phil’s hand under his thumb as he rubbed it in small circles, feeling their hands raise up and back down with every inhale and exhale. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed, not to fall asleep, but just to find the in-between again, Phil’s quiet voice tethering him to wakefulness.

“-and then one of the ghosts from the haunted mansion ride came up to me and asked if I knew where one of the vendors that sold churros was-”

Dan smiled to himself, sinking down a bit further against Phil’s chest. He’d knew he’d ask Phil to tell him about the dream again in the morning anyway, and he figured Phil knew he was only half-listening, but they were both pretty alright with that if it meant getting to be near each other.

“-but the ride broke down and then jack sparrow was waving one of the churros around like a sword and shouting for-” Phil yawned, interrupting himself before resuming the dream, “-the actual CEO of Disney-”

Dan almost wanted to stop Phil and make him retell everything he missed just to hear how Jack Sparrow got into all this, but he was feeling a bit sleepy now. A good sleepy.

“-so we ended up sitting in EPCOT and eating at the Norway pavilion and then I woke up,” Phil had finally finished recalling his dream just as Dan was leaving the in-between. He paused for a moment, as if actually expecting a response.

“You weren’t even listening,” Phil said. Dan could feel Phil’s cheeks tightening in a grin against his hair. Phil pursed his lips softly on the back of Dan’s head before shifting down to rest his chin in the crook of Dan’s shoulder. “I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

Now tomorrow — today — didn’t seem so bad after all.


End file.
